


永遠( Forever)

by Neve83



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Male Friendship, Other, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83





	永遠( Forever)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [永遠 ( Forever)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1559) by Vladimira_rose. 



**永遠 ( Forever)**   
_L'estate è opprimente. Ma siede comunque quietamente nel cucinino del loro studio di registrazione al quindicesimo piano di un grattacielo di Tokyo, picchiettando la penna sul tavolo mentre fissa pensoso un blocco di fogli. Il minuscolo ripiano è spoglio e incredibilmente pulito così come il tavolo a cui è seduto, le persiane sono abbassate mentre l'aria condizionata ronza in sottofondo a tempo con lo sbuffare calmo della macchina per il caffè. La porta è socchiusa e, il suono leggero delle risate filtra attraverso l'aria chiusa (inscatolata, come gli piace pensare) della stanza, facendolo alzare lo sguardo e sorridere dolcemente. Voci emergono tra le risate; divertite, leggere, casuali. Spalanca un po' gli occhi quando sente il suo nome e permette pigramente alla conversazione di catturare la sua attenzione mentre la mano si poggia sui fogli ancora intoccati._

"Eh? No penso che sia di là a scrivere qualcosa!"

"Deve aver avuto un flash d'ispirazione! Pensavo che gli avessimo detto di lasciar perdere le droghe!"

Le risate diventano più forti ed una voce rimprovera divertita l'autore dello scherzo come se fosse un'abitudine e non si aspettasse comunque alcun effetto. Sorride di nuovo con più convinzione mentre picchietta un paio di volte la penna sul tavolo per poi avvicinarla ai fogli e cominciare a scrivere.  
Ti ricordi quando ci incontrammo per la prima volta? Anche se daltonico, la tua persona vibrava discosta dagli altri, dalla folla, e nonostante tutti gli altri fossero una massa indistinta di grigio, i tuoi colori si fecero largo verso i miei occhi. Ti ricordi? I tuoi capelli allora erano lunghi e rossi, i tuoi occhi avevano visto meno battaglie e il tuo sorriso era più libero e generoso.

Malgrado i giorni in cui suonavo con i Jerusalem's Road si perdano nei meandri della mia memoria, ricordo chiaramente il primo live a cui hai assistito. Ricordo, ancor più vivamente, ognuno di quelli che l'hanno seguito, perché mi torna alla mente di come ti cercavo tra la folla, dimenticando persino le mie canzoni mentre mi sforzavo di rimanere ancorato alla realtà. Ricordo la prima volta che mi hai parlato, quando mi hai visto nel backstage; la gioiosa, genuina sicurezza mentre ti presentavi, per poi abbandonare le parole di circostanza per complimentarti per la mia voce, poi per dirmi che ti sarebbe piaciuto che diventassi parte della tua non-esistente band. Ricordo che non riuscii a risponderti, la mia voce inaridì alla luce del tuo sorriso, ma i miei compagni ti derisero e ti mandarono via dicendo che stavi perdendo tempo. Ma tu non eri il tipo da perder tempo, vero? Non penso che sia nella tua natura farlo. Quindi me lo chiedesti di nuovo ed io rifiutai senza guardarti negli occhi, timoroso della tua reazione. La tua voce tradiva rammarico, ma tu restasti inflessibile, tornando live dopo live per cercare di convincermi a riconsiderare la cosa.

E io lo feci. In poco tempo eri riuscito a trovare un chitarrista, un batterista, un nome per la tua band ed una nuova determinazione. Trovandomi di fronte a questo e al tuo inconsapevole fascino, come avrei potuto rifiutare? Affrontai il futuro con le aspettative migliori mentre lasciavo la mia band, la mia carriera, te come una rassicurazione. Ricordo che sorrisi a Hiro e Pero, ignorando i loro commenti salaci riguardo il mio aspetto mentre mi battevi gentilmente sulle spalle, quasi scusandoti per la loro ruvidezza. Anche allora mi sembrasti adamantino nel tuo voler essere professionale, anche se ancora non c'era un regolare fanbase per cui poter suonare.

Ricordo le composizioni, i problemi che avevi per organizzare i live, i litigi e il tuo sostegno mentre attraversavamo giorni e settimane senza avere nemmeno abbastanza soldi per mangiare. Ricordo gli inizi del nostro successo, o quello che credevamo lo fosse, all'inizio. Quei giorni iniziali in cui ti stavo vicino anche dopo che i live erano finiti, scaldati sia dal calore del successo, che dall'intensità della tua gioia, era pura beatitudine. Amavo sentirti ridere, guardare il tuo sorriso sincero che s'irradiava mentre percorrevi gli spogliatoi come un bambino che ha mangiato troppo zucchero. Anche allora, ti si faceva facilmente felice e l'amore dei fans fece più che semplicemente rallegrarti – ti spinse a soddisfare ogni loro richiesta. Il numero dei nostri live crebbe, il numero dei fans crebbe… A volte ero talmente travolto da tutto questo che riuscivo a sentirti al mio fianco sempre più spesso solo per assillarmi con problemi riguardanti la band che proprio non riuscivi a mettere da parte.  
Canzone dopo canzone, accordo dopo accordo, il nostro futuro si compose sotto le tue cure devote. Il nostro futuro: come L'Arc~en~Ciel.  
Poi dovetti assistere al crollo delle tue aspettative quando Hiro ci lasciò in giugno, adducendo differenze artistiche come scusa. Ti vidi appassire alla luce del suo addio e mi sentii dilaniato tra il bisogno di consolarti e quello di odiare Hiro per quello che ci aveva fatto. Scelsi te, come ho sempre fatto e sempre farò, ti abbracciai finchè non scoppiasti a piangere tra le mie braccia mostrandomi le tue lacrime per la prima volta, accecato dalla tua innocenza. Avendo già lasciato una band ed avendo subito anche l'abbandono di un compagno, sapevo già come ci si sentiva in simili frangenti, ma la mia sicurezza vacillò di fronte alla tua sofferenza. Comunque stiamo parlando di te, non ti lasciasti andare troppo a lungo. Cosa ti permise di riprenderti tanto in fretta? Desiderio o semplice senso del dovere?  
Ricordo che venisti nel mio appartamento appena pochi giorni dopo l'abbandono di Hiro, annunciandomi felice che avevi quasi convinto un vecchio amico d'infanzia ad abbandonare la sua educazione borghese per abbracciare un vago sogno di notorietà come musicista. Comunque ci riuscisti, ed in capo a poche settimane ero con te quando desti il benvenuto a Ken nella nostra band. Nonostante le mie migliori intenzioni, ero riluttante nell'accettarlo a causa delle tante attenzioni che gli tributavi dopo il suo arrivo. Sì, ero geloso, non vedo come potrei negarlo. La tua adorazione verso Ken mi rese più che pieno di risentimento e mi rosi il fegato per ore al pensiero di perderti all'ombra del fin troppo talentuoso Ken. Come ho fatto a non capire? Reagivi così ad ogni nuova esperienza! Non avrebbe dovuto sorprendermi il fatto che eri più che felice di poter lavorare con il tuo migliore amico d'infanzia. In ogni caso non posso negare il mio sollievo nel vederti tornare alla tua vecchia attitudine di "Valoroso Leader", come diceva Ken (vedi cosa intendo? Ti ha persino dato un soprannome prima di me, il bastardo!). La tua determinazione e subitanea ripresa rinnovarono la nostra forza, e ricominciammo con nuovo vigore e speranze ancora maggiori. L'appressarsi di Dicembre portò con sé l'annuncio dell'addio di Pero, annuisti comprensivo alla notizia con maturità e notai –fui persino soddisfatto di notare- che addirittura Ken ne fu sorpreso quanto me. Dubito che tu abbia mai realizzato quanto ci hai sorpreso dicendo che avresti subito fatto il giro della Live House in cerca di un nuovo batterista.  
Ricordo che ti chiesi, un giorno in cui eri nel mio disastrato appartamento per discutere una nuova canzone, se avevi già capito che Pero ci avrebbe lasciati. Il tuo sorriso in risposta non fu aperto com'era di solito, ma fermo, quasi che cercassi di rassicurare te stesso. Ricordo il battito leggero nel mio petto mentre poggiavi la tazza di caffè sul tavolino prima di sollevare lo sguardo per incontrare il mio, il tuo sorriso si aprì leggermente, la luce nei tuoi occhi era piena di tenerezza. Ricordo la dolcezza nella tua voce mentre negavi di averlo saputo, mentre continuavi a dirmi che tutto sarebbe andato bene finchè non ti avessi lasciato. Lasciarti? Come hai potuto pensare io fossi capace di una cosa del genere? Ti è mai passato per la testa che, anche allora, sarebbe stato più facile per me perdere me stesso?  
Quindi rimasi. Certo che rimasi. Rimasi con te fino a notte fonda mentre coprivamo il mio alloggio di bozzi di composizione. Ero con te mentre esploravi le Live Houses alla ricerca di un nuovo drummer, cosa per cui non dovetti aspettare a lungo. La fortuna sembrava favorirti come facevo io, e non ebbi bisogno dei tuoi squittii eccitati al telefono per capire che Sakura sarebbe diventato il nostro nuovo batterista. Rimasi, comunque, per scaldarmi nella gioia del tuo successo, ridendo insieme a te per quella fortuna, quell'incredibile fortuna che si era alla fine palesata tanto brillante da graziarci con quell'opportunità. Cambiavi giorno dopo giorno, e capii solo più tardi che stavi cominciando a soccombere sotto le pressioni del tuo ruolo di leader e menager al contempo. Hai dedicato a noi tutto te stesso, e ti fui grato quando riuscisti infine a farci tornare al precedente successo, e persino a farci superare quel limite.   
Era amore quello che provavo per te, anche allora, laddove la tua sola presenza mi persuadeva a migliorare me stesso sempre di più? Ho mai saputo cos'è l'amore?  
 _La macchina del caffè emette un piccolo sbuffo prima di spegnersi con un click. Ferma la sua penna e guarda l'ultima goccia di liquido, ferma precariamente sul filtro, diventare sempre più pesante prima di cadere nel liquido scuro nella caffettiera di plastica formando piccole onde. Le risa sono scemate e il suono delle chiacchiere si è ridotto a mero mormorio, emergono il suono di fogli e di accordi di chitarra. Si sentono alcune eco, senza dubbio prodotte dal mixer nel retro dello studio. Sente il sibilo secco di una lattina di soda che viene aperta e il suono distante e gutturale del liquido che viene ingoiato. Un piccolo sospiro lascia le sue labbra mentre si strofina gli occhi con una mano per poi guardare oltre le persiane. L'ombra della penna che tiene in mano provoca una sottile e netta linea scura sul suo viso che scompare quando l'abbassa per riportarla sul foglio e ricominciare a scrivere. Il piccolo frigo nell'angolo comincia a rumoreggiare insistente, quasi ci tenesse a sostituire il mormorio della macchina del caffè. Il rumore riesce a sovrastare lo sfregare secco della penna sulla carta._  
Alla fine, il successo divenne tangibile. Eri così contento di avere la possibilità di raggiungere il successo che avevi sempre sognato. Le stagioni sembravano ormai irrilevanti, i fans si trasformarono da errabondi rivoli di piccole halls in folle di facce adoranti in grandi arene, e tu rimanevi fermo sopra tutti con il tuo basso tenuto alto come simbolo di vittoria; una rappresentazione fisica delle tue lotte, della tua determinazione, del tuo eterno ottimismo. Avevi fiducia in loro, facevi affidamento sulla forza del loro supporto? Hai ancora quella fede adesso? Tu credi in noi, hai fiducia in noi, e questo sembra essere abbastanza. Se non altro, è tutto quello di cui ho bisogno io. Alla fine firmammo un contratto, commercializzammo un CD, venivamo riconosciuti in strada come gente famosa. Ti seguimmo quando cominciasti ad insistere per un cambio d'immagine, credemmo in te quando ci dicesti che stavamo superando in fretta lo status di 'indie'. Insistevi, nel modo in cui solo tu sei capace, che l'unico modo di rimanere sulla cresta dell'onda fosse oltrepassare il successo che già avevamo, non accontentarci. Ti seguimmo. Perché non avremmo dovuto dato che ci avevi guidato tanto lontano? Attraverso ogni ostacolo, ogni abbandono, ogni tradimento, ogni fallimento? Dopo tutti avevamo stabilito la nostra fisionomia come 'band', non è così? Ognuno di noi aveva portato qualcosa nella band, qualcosa che era parte di noi; la tua fiducia, il mio destino, il futuro di Ken, la carriera di Sakura.  
A fidarsi delle tue parole, tutti mi amavano; la mia voce, il mio aspetto, i testi che dipingevo e il modo in cui mi muovevo sul palco. In tutta onestà io non riuscivo a vedere quello che loro vedevano in me, e nonostante ci provi ancora oggi non riesco a farlo. Forse è perché non guardavo me stesso attraverso i loro occhi. Per me, tutto quello che contava era come la mia immagine si rifletteva nei tuoi, in quei momenti, nei tuoi occhi, diventavo immortale. Non è una nozione ridicolmente romantica per un non credente come me, il voler essere eternato nella memoria?  
Determinato a portare avanti il nostro successo, ti tagliasti quei bellissimi capelli rossi. In quel momento ne fui devastato. Per me erano diventati la tua peculiarità più riconoscibile. Mi ero abituato alla loro vibrazione che saturava i miei occhi affamati di colore, abituato al tocco di vita che aggiungevano alla grigia monotonia dello svegliati-registra-esibisciti-dormi. Quasi fossi un'eco, anch'io tagliai i miei. Non venivo più scambiato per una ragazzina minorenne e ne fui più che contento. E comunque, quando mi sorridesti, questi cambiamenti divennero d'improvviso degni di nota, non lo notasti? Tu sorridevi ed il futuro si scaldava al tocco della tua felicità. Non è strano come tu ti sia integrato così a fondo nella mia vita? Quanto in fretta tu sia diventato una parte di me? Stavamo maturando come musicisti, ma tu stavi crescendo in modo diverso, modellandoti al successo pur nello sforzo di rimanere umile, partecipe, e il miglior leader e amico potessimo sperare allo stesso tempo.  
Ma eravamo una famiglia, noi? Certo che no. Avevamo successo in abbondanza, io ti adoravo, Ken adorava le donne, tu ti eri lanciato a capofitto nel lavoro, il povero Sakura cadeva in una spirale di perdizione.  
Come potevamo definirci una famiglia quando fallimmo così nel notarlo, finchè non ci ha colpiti come uno schiaffo inatteso? Se fossi stato in te mi sarei arrabbiato, sfogato su Sakura per averci puniti e traditi in quel modo. Quanto fui sorpreso quando mantenesti la calma e ti esibisti in un'imitazione più matura del te stesso che affrontò l'addio di Pero. Come rimanesti calmo; ascoltasti tutto quello che la polizia aveva da dire, lasciasti che ti facessero il test antidroga senza discutere mentre cercavi di tenerci insieme come gruppo e biasimavi Sakura il meno possibile. Ancora oggi mi chiedo come tu abbia tenuto a bada la stampa, i fans, la produzione e tutti quelli che sembrarono fin troppo felici di vederci cadere, fin troppo felici di drenarci prima di sputare via quel che rimaneva di noi. Fu solo in quegli iniziali giorni di caos che ti vidi per la prima volta come un adulto, mentre ti prendevi cura delle nostre carriere e ti fissavi indelebilmente come leader del nostro gruppo, del tuo gruppo. Eri sicuro, determinato, inamovibile nella tua sicurezza che saremmo riusciti non solo a trovare un altro batterista e tornare al successo, ma anche che ne avremmo ottenuto ancora di più. Ci dicesti che saremmo diventati famosi in un modo che nemmeno immaginavamo e, per ogni goccia di fiducia che avevo riposto in te, non ne dubitai nemmeno per un istante.  
Ti amavo allora? Ho mai saputo cos'è l'amore? L'ho forse incontrato per non riconoscerlo?  
Lo saprò mai?  
Rifiutasti di annunciare un break, ricordo, e ricordo anche che non ne fui sorpreso. Non avremmo permesso a nessuno di sbatterci al tappeto. Non lo avresti permesso. Ma stava quasi per succedere comunque. I mesi passarono mentre cercavi febbrilmente un nuovo batterista nonostante cantassimo finte covers delle nostre stesse canzoni per ricordare ai fans che non eravamo ancora caduti. Quanto dovevi essere ferito, frustrato, umiliato…  
Quanto fosti felice quando trovasti Yukihiro, nonostante i tanti problemi. Il tuo sorriso tornò e vi cademmo nuovamente, dando il benvenuto a Yukihiro; il nostro nuovo batterista, il settimo membro da che esistevano i L'Arc~en~Ciel, il colore finale della nostra bandiera, la nostra speranza più grande. Combattemmo ed il successo tornò. I concerti andarono tutto esaurito, i fans aumentarono e finii per sorridere divertito quando mi sventolasti in faccia quella maglietta con su scritto "DIO" in striature rosse. Realizzasti l'ironia? Ricordo Utaban, ricordo la prima volta che incontrai Megumi, ricordo i tuoi scherzi riguardo la mia inettitudine quando ero in imbarazzo. Ricordo di aver realizzato che ero innamorato di lei, che avevo trovato qualcuno che desideravo sposare, e ti ricordo al mio fianco che mi supportavi ogni volta che inciampavo. Mi supportavi come facevi sempre come compagno di band, ma stavolta solo perché ero tuo amico. Avevo raggiunto un punto della tua vita in cui ti ero necessario, in cui avevi bisogno di me, non era quello che avevo sempre desiderato? Se avevo te, avevo bisogno di altro?  
Cosa siamo noi?  
La porta si apre cigolando. Una risatina sottile precede i passi che portano un uomo leggermente più alto di lui nella stanza. Lo fa con movimenti fluidi e la luce del giorno rimbalza sul suo viso facendolo strizzare gli occhi di riflesso. Sorride allegro quando nota il solo occupante della stanza e i suoi stivaletti eccessivamente alla moda si piegano di malavoglia quando si china per sedersi al tavolo di fronte all'altro uomo. Appoggia una guancia sulla mano, mentre con l'altra indica i fogli ora per metà nascosti sotto la mano dell'amico.

"Che fai?"

Sorride in risposta all'uomo più alto facendo un movimento distratto con la mano, quasi a   
sottolineare la poca importanza che avevano quelle pagine.

"Solo una di quelle lettere che non spedirò mai. Hai presente?"

"Oh, intendi una di quelle che scrivi per poi non mandare a nessuno?"

"Esatto, pare sia propedeutico per il processo meditativo, o qualche stronzata del genere."

Si sofferma sui capelli corti dell'uomo, ricordando quando li aveva lunghi, di un rosso vivo, nei primi anni. Nota il rifinito, selezionato abbigliamento; i jeans, gli stivaletti sportivi, la maglietta nera senza maniche che dice "my name is sick boy, isn't it?". Il colore della scritta è giallo, lo ricorda, avendolo riconosciuto tra le tonalità di grigio che la sua vista gli permette. Era una delle magliette dello SMILE tour, è sorpreso che l'altro l'abbia ancora dopo tanto tempo. Ricorda le baffalo dalle suole altissime, i pantaloni fosforescenti, il colore di capelli che cambiava in continuazione, lo smalto per le unghie, e l'inalterata innocenza.

"Quindi stai facendo le pulizie d'estate tra i tuoi pensieri?"

"Qualcosa del genere."

Entrambi sorridono, complici, e "sick boy" si alza per andar via, il suono della sedia che stride sul pavimento riecheggia nel cucinino. Prima di andare allunga una mano per scompigliare i capelli dell'altro, spettinati e scurissimi. Lui lo guarda andar via, il sorriso scema un po', ma non scompare mentre il suo sguardo torna al suo scritto.

Quanto tempo è passato? Sedici anni? Ti ho visto lottare più a lungo di chiunque altro, sempre da solo; più a lungo dei nostri fans, dei menagers, certamente più a lungo di yukihiro con la "y" minuscola" e di ken con la "k" minuscola. Ti ho visto cavillare sulle sciocchezze, come scrivere in minuscolo i nostri nomi, ti ho visto abbandonarli per abbracciarne altri, cavilli ancora più sottili. Ti ho guardato piangere, ti ho consolato mentre piangevi, abbracciato per la felicità e baciato sul palco. Ti ho visto maturare e diventare il musicista che sei ora, ho accettato il tuo supporto quando anche tu ne avevi bisogno quanto me, e ho ipotecato la mia vita per rendere reali i tuoi sogni. Ho scritto tutto questo perché stamane mi sono svegliato sentendomi un idiota, sai? Una semplice lettera di una fan, immagina, tutto quello che la poverina ha fatto per scuotermi è stato dirmi che le sembrava dolce vedere quanto noi fossimo amici. Ma quanto sono fortunato se sono ritenuto degno di una tale fiducia anche dopo aver raggiunto la celebrità? Cosa ho fatto per meritarti?  
Io conosco l'amore, davvero, so che lo conosco. I fans mi amano, lo so. Amo mia moglie, mio figlio. Loro mi ricambiano, so anche questo. Voglio bene a Ken e Yuki (no, non ken e yukihiro, perché loro sono quello che vedono i fans, non le persone che sono stato così fortunato di conoscere), e credo proprio che il sentimento sia reciproco o non saremmo mai sopravvissuti a tanti tours insieme. Amo il mio successo, la mia vita, persino le aspettative che accompagnano la mia presenza, e soprattutto, amo il modo in cui sono diventato necessario grazie a te.  
Sono innamorato di te?  
 _Si ferma pensoso, quasi l'avesse colto una rivelazione. Appoggia il viso ad una mano mentre rigira piano la penna nell'altra. Scrive ancora un periodo prima di piegare con cura il foglio. Un piccolo sorriso indugia di nuovo sulle sue labbra; questa volta esprime semplice, inalterabile gioia. Alza la testa lasciando scivolare giù la mano mentre si alza dal piccolo tavolo. Il foglio è stretto nella sua mano destra, spinge via la sedia e si dirige verso il lavabo. Con la sinistra cerca nelle tasche dei jeans il suo inseparabile accendino, poi tiene sollevato il foglio sul lavabo per qualche istante, contemplandolo, prima di accendere l'accendino sotto di esso e guardare le fiamme che lo divorano. Il sorriso rimane mentre il suo braccio si spinge verso il centro del lavabo, l'angolo del foglio tenuto cautamente tra il pollice e l'indice.  
Ricorda d'aver pensato che la sua vita sarebbe stata disegnata da lunghi capelli rossi e da abiti appariscenti. Ricorda la pura, indefinibile felicità per aver potuto vedere quel sorriso ogni giorno. Ricorda come si è sentito la prima volta che ha visto quel sorriso, comparandola a come si sente ora. Capisce cosa ha significato per lui, quel che significa oggi per lui e cosa continuerà a rappresentare in futuro.  
Lo amava? Forse non nel modo in cui amava sua moglie o suo figlio, i suoi amici o i suoi compagni di band. Amava il fatto di sapere di essere necessario, ma in modo puramente emotivo, e che l'altro non era un amante ma più di un amico o di un familiare. Soprattutto, amava il fatto che continuavano a capirsi ed erano sereni insieme nel modo in cui lo erano sempre stati._  
Sono innamorato di te?  
Certo che lo sono.  
 _Lascia il pezzetto di carta quando le fiamme stanno per raggiungere la sua pelle e ne guarda gli ultimi brandelli che si accartocciano in riccioli neri prima di voltarsi e lasciare la cucina. Lo studio di registrazione è un'immagine benevola, ripiena di mobili, equipaggiamenti, strumenti, scatole di cibo vuote e fogli di carta sparsi. Sorride ai tre uomini seduti nella stanza, agitando la mano quando lo ricambiano. Un posacenere strapieno è accanto ad uno di loro, mentre una lattina di coca cola funziona da fermacarte per un altro. I due tornano allegramente al loro lavoro avendo attestato il suo ritorno alla realtà. "Sick boy" è seduto sul pavimento, il suo basso rosso preferito poggiato comodamente in grembo. Vedendo lo stato delle cose, stavano lavorando duramente, come al solito, e pensa che siano stati davvero generosi per averlo lasciato ai suoi pensieri per tanto tempo. Si siede accanto al bassista che guarda al suo atteggiamento con curiosità.  
"Allora, come stanno andando le cose?"_

hyde sorride rassicurando tetsu e il suo cuore sospira contento quando l'altro lo ricambia. Ha la sua risposta e, per lui, sembra essere la sola cosa di cui potrebbe mai aver bisogno.

"E' tutto perfetto."


End file.
